fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sienna Kronin
Sienna Kronin 'is a student at Point Dume Academy and is a main character in 'Inferno. The sister that really likes to show her bad side off. She realizes how powerful she is because of her family's power and strength in numbers so isn't afraid to get on the wrong side of someone. Always causes a stir whenever she can whether it be at a party , social gathering or school! She seems to think that she is queen bee, she does not tell anyone about her powers though because revenge is best when the other does not predict what you can do. She abuses her power a lot and because of her strength will get into fights because she knows she will win them. She isn't afraid to cause a stir and has often threatened teachers before to prevent herself from being expelled for bad behavior. She also gets jealous very easily and if she sees a threat she will definitely be upfront with them and let them know where they stand. She is the sort of character that even though she doesn't tell people about her power they would describe her as a demon anyway! However she isn't all doom and gloom she does like to have a good time and is very protective of her family. So if anyone has anything bad to say about them, well they probably wont be talking to long. Down the Rabbit Hole Sienna is first seen''' '''in the episode at Grimm's Cafe with her current boyfriend Phillip Jones, where they interrupt the 'date' of Josh Frazer and Sophia Dimitrov. Sienna seems to be more interested in Josh than Philip. Later on, Sienna is seen in her room trying to gather up information about Sophia when she gets a phone call from her farther Matheus Kronin who asks her if she knows the Moores family. Her father then gives her the task of gathering information about Jaime Moores. Upon investigating his Facebook page, Sienna discovers that Jamie has recently come out as gay. Already hatching a plan, she then calls a unknown person telling them that they need to get to her soon. Highway to Hell In this episode, it is revealed that Josh slept with Sienna at Todd Rollings' summer party and that she began to get clingy. She is later seen in the episode insulting Daimon Abigor and Kiera Veron whilst on a double date. Born Under A Bad Sign Sienna is only mentioned after Sophia finds Phillip Jones drunk and she says that he is more likable when he's not around her. She is mentioned again when Arabella “Bella” Martin says to herself that she knows she isn't a bad person, despite not commanding attention like Sienna Kronin. The Three Faces of Sophia Sienna is seen spying on Daimon and Sophia as they work in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She takes a picture of the pair when Sophia hugs Daimon who had just bonded and became friends. She is one of the students selected to take part in a series of trials by Specter and the staff at Point Dume. She helps to break the group out of the room they are trapped in before they all drown, but has words with Sherman in wanting answers. When Sherman sets her off with a pointed comment, Sienna is ready to tear him apart but is stopped by Nathan Specter who uses his power to freeze her in place. In the simulator room, she taunts Josh by implying that Daimon and Sophia are sure to be getting cozy with each other and continues by stripping in front of him, but Josh ignores her. She fights admirably in the simulated battle, but is not really a team player, ridiculing Sophia for not doing anything useful to stop the horde of zombies. After the battle she has a heart to heart with Todd, where it is revealed that they were once quite good friends and his sudden departure last year left her without a major support system when she could have really used one. She is also keeps watch on the unconscious forms of Josh and Sophia, and actually appears to care about something other than herself. She agrees that the teachers are hiding things from them and agrees with the others that they should find their own answers. In a flashback of a year and a half ago, it is discovered just how much in love Sienna was with Josh and how it scared her how he'd made her feel. He had become her world and she let herself open up to him like no other before. Back in the present she can be seen outside the cafe, spying on Josh and Sophia and still bitterly jealous over what she had lost. She also inadvertently bumps into a mysterious stranger with a glowing tattoo, who also seemed to be watching Sophia. Dream A Little Dream of Me After first being seen outside Alazne's office, Sienna attends the community meeting with the other students, and her flippant attitude quickly gets her in trouble. She does not want to be part of any team and doesn't trust the teachers or the other students. She is attacked by Tara when accusing Sophia of being too friendly with Daimon, and is sentenced to detention with her. During detention, she expresses her fear and loathing of the simulator room, prompting Tara to talk about how her scenario featured saving Sienna from Agoroth's smoke creatures. The knowledge that the scenario actually was Tara defending her seems to have ended her animosity toward Tara, and possibly begun a new friendship. The Things You Can't Outrun Sienna's continued animosity toward Sophia caused a fight to occur between her and Phillip as he's grown tired of her constantly complaining about her or her ex, Josh Frazer. Her pairing with Phillip is further threatened by what she sees as an unhealthy relationship growing between him and Jamie Moores, and she is worried about how she might be negatively portrayed by others in such a situation. She forbids Phillip from hanging out with Jamie to prevent any rumors from forming so she can uphold the public image that she and Phillip, a popular boy at school, are the school's 'It couple'. While she attends the duel between Jamie and Arabella, Sienna notices the awkwardness of Tara and Daimon sitting apart, with Josh acting as a buffer between the former couple, and realizes they have broken up. She later comes by Tara's room intent on helping her take her mind off her breakup by taking her out for a ladies night. She doesn't confide in Tara much, but the kitsune realizes Sienna probably needs to let off steam herself and joins her. At the bar the two try to drink away their troubles and bitch about their exes. Sienna starts to warm up to Tara who turns out to be really fun when she lets her walls come down, and the two bring the house down with a rocking karaoke routine. She and Tara briefly run into Cain Oleski and his friend Elliot Caldwell, both students at Point Dume. She turns down their offer to join them at a club, worried about Tara being too drunk already. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter TBD I Never Could Love Like That TBD * Phillip Jones- Sienna begins to date Phillip before the events of Down the Rabbit Hole * Josh Frazer - During flashbacks in Highway to Hell, it is revealed that Sienna became too attached to Josh, after the two slept together at a party. She has always been the glamorous one in the family and uses her looks to her advantage, even though her clothes are not the flashiest her makeup and accessories are always great. In the whole she dresses like any normal teenager would but mainly wears darker clothes as shown in the picture. A baggy sweater with a shirt underneath and leggings with boots is her signature look. But also jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket is an easy way to get dressed if she is in a rush or going out somewhere where the dress code is casual. But when there is a party of a formal event she makes sure that she looks the best there and will glam up to be the center of attention. *When it comes to music he is a fan of: Britney Spears, Ed Sheeran, The Saturdays, Little Mix, Adele and Kylie Minogue. Sienna Josh.png|Sienna and Josh Sienna Jacket.jpg Sienna Eye Roll.gif Sienna Ice.png|Sienna 1B poster Siennascene.jpg Siennabw.jpg Sienna4.jpg ErinandSienna.jpg Leighton-meester-haze-las-vegas-14.jpg Leighton-meester-haze-las-vegas-02.jpg Leighton-meester-haze-las-vegas-13.jpg Leighton-Meester-2.jpg Leighton-Meester-1.jpg Another-lovely-Leighton-outtake-from-the-Elle-Korea-shoot-leighton-meester-32255592-960-720.jpg Sienna bed.jpg Tumblr lj6pglfFHH1qzfqvmo1 500.gif Sienna.jpg Category:Character Donations Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Demon Category:Kronin Family Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno) Category:Appears in Season 1 (Bloodlines) Category:Season 1 Inferno Main Characters Category:Season 1 Bloodlines Guest Characters Category:Point Dume Academy Students